Sin un segundo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Piensa en todas las disculpas que debería estar pronunciado, pero esa mirada, tan dulce que le cala la sonrisa, hace que todos sus pensamientos dancen como remolinos y se desvanezcan en sus labios.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de las diosas CLAMP.** Aunque me doy algo de crédito porque yo escribí esta historia, eso sí.

 **Sin un segundo**

Nunca ha podido comprender por qué la eligió a ella.

Se lo pregunta a cada hora, cuando la toma de la mano y se siente guiada, segura. Se cuestiona lo mismo siempre que se acerca a su rostro, y justo antes de tocar sus labios, simplemente acaricia su mejilla con un tacto suave. Eso la hace desfallecer aún más que cualquier beso.

—Misakichi, ganaste el Campeonato Nacional, ¿o no? Podrás con esto —dice levantando su pulgar.

Es cuando ella anhela una sonrisa similar a la de su amiga. Porque Misaki nota el cambio, Tamayo probablemente no ha cambiado su forma de vestir, o su corte de cabello o sus gustos, pero ahora sonríe y mira diferente, mucho más radiante que antes. Y todo gracias a Kotaro.

Quizá desde un principio ella siempre supo que sus amigos eran una respuesta mutua. Su torpes natural no la dejaba mirar desde el punto correcto.

—Esto… Esto es mucho más difícil que pelear en Angelic Layer… Más doloroso.

Tamayo sabe que no es la mejor para dar discursos, así que antes de provocar una tormenta con un paso en falso, se limita a reconfortar con un abrazo. No es la mejor para darlos, pues suele calcular mal su fuerza, pero ahora ya tiene a alguien con quien practicar.

—Estarás bien, Misakichi. Confía en ti.

Misaki retrasa el llanto y Tamayo suspira aliviada. Gracias a Dios lo hizo bien.

٭٭٭

—Misaki, si crees que no debes estar con Ohjiro-san; no deberías estarlo. Aún tienes la libertad de decir _no_ a sus sentimientos.

Hatoko puede ser fría a veces. Sin embargo sabe que, pese a ser menor, su entendimiento sobre muchas cosas es el de un adulto, aunque en muchas otras cosas sigue siendo una niña. Igual a ella.

—No sé qué hacer… —lamenta mientras hunde el rostro en la almohada.

٭٭٭

—Nadie sabe qué hacer todo el tiempo. Apuesto que ni Ohjiro-kun lo sabe en ocasiones.

—¡Suzuhara! —escucha a alguien gritar su nombre.

—Ah, ¡Koutarou!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Apenas se da cuenta que es de noche, que estuvo vagando después de visitar a Hatoko, y de las llamadas pérdidas que corresponden a Shuuko.

—Necesitaba… Necesitaba buscar ropa para Hikaru. —Sonríe. Algo de verdad hay en aquello.

—Entiendo, aunque, no traes a Hikari contigo. —La observa preocupado, sabe tan bien como cualquiera que sea cercano a ella, que nunca se olvida de Hikaru.

La sonrisa de Misaki se apaga y él percibe el cambio.

—¿Es sobre Mihara-san? —Ocupa el columpio vació y escucha el rechinar de las cadenas de al lado, del columpio que sostiene a Misaki.

—Sí.

—Escuche algo de Tamayo. —Le sigue una larga pausa y después, añade—: ¿No crees que Mihara siente lo mismo que tú? Imagina que Hikaru puede hablar y están en medio de un encuentro, entonces sale lastimada pero no te lo dice, ¿no te sentirías mal? ¿Estarías triste porque sufre en silencio?

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaría! Me culparía por no saber qué le ocurre, aunque lo haga para no preocuparme, si se guarda las cosas, yo también estaría…

—Bien, ya tienes la respuesta.

Misaki siente que algo la ha golpeado, un golpe que a la vez le ha obsequiado una sensación dulce.

—¡Te lo agradezco, Koutarou!

Él sabe que si voltea encontrará una sonrisa radiante, y teme, un instante, que su corazón se vuelva a tambalear por ella.

—No hay de qué. —Pero eso ahora es imposible.

٭٭٭

—¿Misaki?

Lo ha citado en una cafetería cercana a la Facultad de Ohjiro, se siente culpable por parecer una excusa sólo para verlo, pese a que por teléfono le dijo que debía hablar con él.

—Llegué tarde, lo siento. —Se inclina un par de veces antes de sentarse.

—No debí hacerte venir hasta aquí, un lugar tan alejado de tu casa. Es mi culpa.

—Descuida. Yo, tengo que… contigo.

Ohjiro ha entrado a la universidad y eso acrecienta la grieta que los separa. Piensa ella. Todos sus miedos vuelven apresuradamente y las palabras, antes tan claras, se escabullen. Ella es menor, aún le resta un buen tiempo para ir a la universidad, para ese entonces, Ohjiro estará mil pasos adelante. Se irá alejando gradualmente.

Escucha un ruido sordo y al siguiente momento, los ojos de Ohjiro están demasiado cerca.

—Misaki, te amo.

Las lágrimas no salen, piensa en todo lo que ansiaba decirle, en las disculpas que debía recitar, pero esa mirada, tan dulce que le cala la sonrisa, hace que todos sus pensamientos dancen como remolinos y luego se desvanezcan en sus labios.

Entonces la deja sin un segundo para reaccionar y preguntarse, una vez más, porqué razón la eligió a ella.

* * *

Esto lo escribí basándome en el anime, porque a mí no me gustaron _ni tantito_ las parejas del manga XD

Si es que algún alma sigue rondando por aquí, ¡gracias por leerme!


End file.
